


Madness

by xRoseCipherx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseCipherx/pseuds/xRoseCipherx
Summary: This is kinda darkNothing too graphicEnglish is not my first languageI apologise for any grammar mistakeYou can find more of this one shots on Wattpad under the same @
Kudos: 5





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda dark   
> Nothing too graphic
> 
> English is not my first language   
> I apologise for any grammar mistake
> 
> You can find more of this one shots on Wattpad under the same @

Three weeks

Three weeks without rest, without a single minute of sleep, he was slowly losing his sanity, they were adamant in this punishment, he didn't even know why.

He sat in the silent room each night trying to find the reason behind this, even for them, sadistic punishment, and even after three long weeks he still don't know why, what he did to deserve this, night time is a nightmare, when the clock reach 8 o'clock Will instinctive start trembling he can't stop it anymore, tears fall from his eyes, and when they drag him towards that room he yell and beg holding to the floor with his nails, he can't stop himself.

The silent room was so much, too much, he could heard his body function, his blood moving through his veins, it was insane, the first week he screamed, he singed, he speak with himself, he knock desperate on the door, anything so he could heard something else besides his blood.

The second week he start scratching his arms and legs until they bleed, anything to distract himself from the maddening silence.

And know the third week, in the last day, Sunday, he hide a knife in his clothes early in the day and he been stabbing himself over and over, using the blood to write in the floor, pleading with his illusions, his lack of sleep make him see things he shouldn't be seeing.

Or maybe he is talking with his masters, he can't tell anymore.

Morning came and Stanford let him out, happily to see his experiment is working so well, the demon is a mess, dried blood decorate his skin, clothes and hair, his eyes lack the glow they always had.

"Just a bit more until his will disappear"

is what Ford think while order Will to begins his normal daily duties.

The tired demon nodded before walking away using the walls to support himself up, his destination the basement to change his clothes and bandage himself a bit, he stumble and fall downstairs laying unconscious there, some tiny part of his mind is trying to wake up, and the rest is begging for him to stay there and rest.

Being honest with himself he doesn't want to move or wake up at all, but Will is afraid, afraid of what they will do, if they find him "resting" on the floor, the fear of an even more brutal punishment make him open his eyes with a groan of pain.

The exhausted demon change into a new outfit before crawl upstairs and into the kitchen where his strength finally fail him and he fall face first onto the floor with a soft sigh, his human body can't continue this way, is too much, his heart stop beating leaving him "dead" on the floor.

Hours later he is "alive" once more still in the Gleeful mansion, still a slave, still chained to them, and tied to the laboratory table about to endure a new lobotomy, tears fall from his eyes into the table, closing his eyes he beg to whoever is listen 

"Please, let this time be the last" 

And then the screams begins.


End file.
